


If I Got Rid of my Demons, I’d Lose my Angels

by 2dnte9nknow



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Minor references to other girl groups, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Sex Addiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dnte9nknow/pseuds/2dnte9nknow
Summary: God and the Devil make a deal to change a century old contract. They send an angel representative, Chaeyoung, and a demon representative, Tzuyu, to tempt a human in their favor. More truths emerge than anyone had bargained for...





	1. Angels vs Demons

**Prologue**  
“Yo, God. I haven’t seen you down here in awhile.” God smiled as she looked around, “Place hasn’t changed much in 100 years, I see.”

The devil kicked a pile of trash and it landed in some ashes, “Not at all. Actually, it’s gotten dramatically worse. So what can I do for you, creator? I see your appearance is that of a woman. Does God have needs?”

God’s voice thundered through Hell, “No! Now, I came here about our compromise.”

The devil smirked, “Oh, is it because so few people are getting into your precious Heaven? What is it now, 100 people a year? While, my place is booming with people. I was going to ask you for a land extension, but people down here are used to hot and cramped places.”

God nodded, “Yes, well, child labor and slave labor were written in the contracts a hundred years ago for a reason, but it was temporary.”

The devil made the contract appear before himself and held it in front of God, “Actually, it seems like you wrote anyone who knowingly contributed to slave and child labor would go to Hell. And what is that word? I think it says “permanently”.”

“I wrote it in pen. Of course you changed it immortally.”

“Yeah, why would you write in pen? You can make your own writing immortal with the swipe of a hand.”

“My son got me that pen for Easter.”

“Jesus got you that pen? On the anniversary of his resurrection? Isn’t he too old for that bullshit by now?”

“I don’t appreciate you writing over it. And he’s still young; he’s only a little over 2,000.”

“I DoN’t ApPrEcIaTe YoU WrItInG OvEr iT. I don’t really care what you appreciate. I’m not changing the contract. I love my additional human labor too much.”

“Fine. You love games right, Devil?” The Devil smirked, “Of course I do.” God nodded, “Then let’s get the humans involved.”

The Devil relaxed on a dirty couch, “Excellent! I have the perfect game. You choose the human. They can be complete saints or the worst sinners. If they commit all seven deadly sins in two months, then the contract is staying.”

God looked in the Devil’s eyes, “Isn’t that too easy. I can just choose a nun and wait two months.”

The Devil laughed, “Oh, I guess I forgot the best part. We each send a representative. You can send your best angel, or even cheat with your creepy ass guardian angels. I’ll send my most tempting demon.”

God sighed, “Yeah, deal. I choose…”

The Devil closed his eyes, “Take your time finding the most clean-minded nun.”

“I choose Myoui Mina. It’s fair. She’s vegan and loves animals, but is also rich and can be greedy with her money. She tries to research where all her items come from to prevent slave labor, but she has times when she has an insatiable lust.”

The Devil opened his eyes and smiled at God, “Oh, this is going to be fun.”

———-/  
**Picking Representatives**  
The Devil called one of his most beautiful demons to meet with him.

“Tzuyu, God and I have a game going on, and I’m sending you to earth. You’re my most beautiful demon and it’s going to be easy for you to tempt a human.”

Tzuyu shifted on her feet, “I wouldn’t say I’m the most beautiful. Irene and Jisoo and Elkie and Jinsoul…”

“Are you really going to stand before me and name all of the most beautiful demons that I created?”

“...Noo.”

“Great! Have confidence Tzuyu. I need to finally beat God with this one. You are my most beautiful demon and I’m sending you to Earth for the first time. You might be overwhelmed by things being “pretty” and “bright” or whatever, but don’t get distracted.”

Tzuyu nodded and tried to take in the information.

The Devil summoned a person before them both, “Tzuyu, this is my main man, JYP. He’s our Earth representative and will get you accommodated while you are on Earth. Win this, Tzuyu, and you’ll be treated well.”

Tzuyu nodded again before heading out with JYP to get educated on the ways Earth and humans work.

**———/**

God was deciding which Angel to choose. Mina’s guardian angel from birth was an elderly woman which could work, but not with the many tricks the Devil liked to pull.

God contacted her angels who were all fairly familiar with Earth. “Hello, my angels. The Devil is back to playing childish games, and I hate to involve you all. Does anyone have experience with demons while on Earth?”

A small hand shot up through the crowd and spoke, “I battled a demon clan three hundred years ago.”

God smiled at the angel, “Wow, I think you’re perfect for this. You’re so adorable, Chaeyoung. I believe you can compete with what the Devil is planning on sending. How long has it been since you’ve been to Earth?”

Chaeyoung thought for a second, “A little less than three hundred years.”

God nodded, “We’ll get you familiarized with how much Earth has changed. I believe in you, Chaeyoung. Don’t forget that.”

Chaeyoung nodded.

**————/**

God who was all knowing smiled to herself at how the events would eventually play in her favor.

**Chapter 1**

“Everyone, this is the new student, Chou Tzuyu. Please treat her with care. Tzuyu, you can go sit beside Mina, right there.”

Tzuyu nodded, and moved to her seat beside Mina with a smile on her face. Mina smiled back at Tzuyu, “Where are you from?” Tzuyu smirked, “I’m from somewhere boring, but I think I’ve seen you somewhere…” Tzuyu snapped her fingers quietly trying to remember, “Oh, my dreams! I wonder how my brain came up with something so beautiful.”

Mina rolled her eyes and tried to hide her smile and blush. Tzuyu was out of this world beautiful and apparently bold, too.

In Mina’s second class, a new student named Chaeyoung was introduced. Mina shook her head as Chaeyoung sat next to her. She guessed she was going to be surrounded by beautiful women for the day.

Lunch rolled around and Mina found her seat next to her best friends. Jeongyeon was cutely feeding her girlfriend, Momo, while Nayeon was texting while she ate. Mina sighed, “Is it just me or this school has a crazy number of gorgeous women?”

Momo and Jeongyeon looked up at Mina while Nayeon pushed her hair aside and stroked Mina’s arm, “Are you finally noticing my beauty? It’s crazy how good I look.” Mina smiled and shifted her arm away from Nayeon, “You’re always beautiful, Nayeon.”

Nayeon bit into her sandwich, “Yeah, I know.”

Sana and Jihyo walked up while holding hands. Sana’s hair was a bit disheveled and Jihyo had a wide smile on her face. Momo took in both of their appearances, “You two both realize we go to a Catholic school, right? You could at least try to hide the gayness.”

Sana scoffed, “The Pope said this whole gay thing was okay, so I’m just following my boy’s guidance.” Mina laughed, “First time I’ve heard anyone call The Pope “their boy” and I’m pretty sure he doesn’t approve of you two leaving our theology lesson to make out in your car.”

Jihyo blushed sheepishly, “Good thing we weren’t making out then.”

Nayeon looked up from her phone at Sana and Jihyo, “Y’all are sick. I want it! Why won’t God send me a girlfriend?”

Jeongyeon fed Momo a grape, “Maybe if you would pay attention to the person right in front of you…”

Nayeon looked around, “Right in front of me? What does that even mean? Mina? Believe me for the last three years I have tried.”

Jeongyeon laughed, “Not Mina, but we should be on the lookout for someone to date her; she’s the perfect catch.” Nayeon pouted, “And what am I? Just a piece of trash?”

Jeongyeon shrugged, “Now that you’re saying it, I can’t do anything except agree.”

The table erupted in laughter and Nayeon pouted even more. The beautiful girl from Mina’s first class walked up, “Hey, Mina. I don’t know many people yet. Is it okay if I sit here for lunch?” Mina immediately nodded and moved over to make room for Tzuyu.

They all turned to look at Tzuyu and stared in awe. Nayeon fixed her hair and put her phone down, “Wow, Jeongyeon, you weren’t lying when you said right in front of me. I’ll never doubt you again.” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and shrugged, “Yeah, I guess.”

Tzuyu introduced herself to everyone and after five minutes, was already making the table laugh at her jokes and attempts at flirting with Mina. Nayeon tried her own flirting techniques, but Tzuyu seemed to ignore it.

Lunch finished just as Mina finished her last celery stick and her and Tzuyu stood up together.  
Mina and Tzuyu walked together as their next classes were in the same area.

Mina walked into her class and noticed that her closest childhood friend was sitting next to the new girl, Chaeyoung. “Hey Dub, what’s up?” Dahyun smiled and motioned to Chaeyoung, “Have you met my new friend, Chaeyoung?” Mina nodded, “We met earlier this morning.”

“Well, she is my new best friend! I love her already! Dub-” “Chaeng-” “Dub-Chaeng”

Mina laughed at their quick back and forth, “Wow, replacing me already?” Dahyun sarcastically replied, “Of course, she’s funnier than you, smarter than you, stronger than you, and I’ve only known her for an hour.” Mina mumbled under her breath, “She’s prettier too…”

Chaeyoung tried to pretend she couldn’t hear it, but a blush was creeping up her ears. “I’ll never look as gorgeous as you, Mina.” Mina and Chaeyoung locked eyes until Dahyun coughed between them. “How are my best friends already hitting on each other? Ugh, I ship it. You two look cute together.” Mina and Chaeyoung made eye contact again before the teacher started her lesson.

Chaeyoung blinked and tried to concentrate. What was she doing? Her goals were to find the demon and keep Mina on the right path for only two months. This task was much easier than three hundred years ago. She shook her head and said a prayer to ask for strength.

The bell rang and Chaeyoung rushed to the bathroom to splash water on her face. Dahyun followed her and made sure she was okay.

Thankfully for Mina’s mental state, no new beautiful women appeared before her for the rest of the day.

Mina biked home, finished her homework, and cuddled with her animals before falling asleep peacefully.


	2. You were there for me

Mina sat next to Tzuyu in the large classroom and pulled out her binder and books. “Good morning, Mina. Did you have a good afternoon?” “Oh, it was great!” Mina went on to describe everything she did the previous day in great detail. 

Tzuyu smiled and tried to listen, but got bored easily. She thought if Mina wasn’t so pretty, she probably wouldn’t be able to do this for two months. Tzuyu sensually put on lipstick and tried to test Mina’s lust meter. Mina was definitely watching, but from her face, it seemed that she barely cared.

Mina was dying on the inside. Why was Tzuyu trying to be so sexy before an easy quiz on Bible verses. Was she trying to kill Mina? Mina’s brain short-circuited on the easiest pop quiz ever. The golden rule. She had been going to Catholic school her whole life, and she couldn’t remember the golden rule. In conclusion, she got her first zero. 

Tzuyu looked down and almost burst out laughing. How in the hell did she get a 2/10? Maybe God and the Devil were similar after all. Tzuyu peered at Mina’s paper and frowned at the zero. Maybe this task would be too easy if she can’t even name the first book in The Bible.

Tzuyu tried to comfort Mina, but Mina shrugged her off. The rest of the class was filled with silence between them. 

Mina was disappointed in herself for being so focused on Tzuyu that she failed her first quiz. She sulked all the way to her second class where she found a smiling Chaeyoung. “Mina, what’s wrong? You look upset.” Mina sighed, “It’s nothing really.”

Chaeyoung smiled even brighter, “You don’t have to tell me, but know that I’m here, okay?” Mina nodded as Chaeyoung wrapped her arm around Mina’s shoulders. Mina relaxed into the hug and they stayed together until the teacher told them to get to work on their math assignment. 

Mina was tempted to sleep through her third and fourth classes, but pushed through. Lunch finally arrived and she breathed as she got the break that she needed. 

Tzuyu was already sat at the table next to Nayeon as she patted the open seat next to her, “Sit here Mina.” Mina smiled, but shook her head, “Actually I think I’ll just third wheel Jeongyeon and Momo for today.” Tzuyu stared at Mina with a confused expression, but didn’t push further. 

Dahyun came up to the table with her lunch and Chaeyoung behind her, “Is it okay if Mina’s future girlfriend and I sit here for today?” Everyone nodded and made room until they realized Chaeyoung was nowhere to be seen. 

Dahyun sat next to Mina even though what she really wanted was to sit next to Tzuyu. She sent a text to Chaeyoung to make sure she was okay. 

Nayeon cleared her throat, “Sorry if I’m being rude, but it seems like everyone here knows you except me.”

Everyone stared at her in disbelief, “Nayeon, Dahyun’s been in our classes since like preschool…” “You can’t be serious…” “We’ve introduced you to her at least ten times. I -”

Nayeon ate some gummy snacks, “It’s not ringing a bell. Sorry, What was your name again? Doyeon?” 

Dahyun sighed and grabbed her food, “Yeah, I’ll just go check on Chae and eat somewhere else.” Mina sighed and nodded. 

Jeongyeon was the first to speak once Dahyun had left, “You are seriously the biggest idiot.” Nayeon felt guilt in her heart, “What? It isn’t my fault she doesn’t have a memorable face.”

Jihyo couldn’t believe what she was hearing, “She’s been Mina’s best friend since they were like babies. We’ve had like five sleepovers with her this year alone. I really don’t understand your brain, Nayeon.” 

Nayeon felt even more guilt creep up and Mina stood, “I think it’s best if I go look for the both of them. I’ll see you guys later.” 

**\--------/**

Dahyun found Chaeyoung crying on the floor of the bathroom. The sink had been turned on and abandoned. The tears wouldn’t stop as she rambled, “I thought she was dead. That can’t be her. She died. How is she here? She would have remembered me, right? She has to be a different person.” Dahyun picked up Chaeyoung and held her as she cried. “It’s okay. It’s okay. Everything is going to be okay.” Dahyun stroked Chaeyoung’s back and she cried harder as her memories came flooding back. 

**\---------/**

**Heaven**

God watched and felt the pain of so many people, but felt the pain of her angel the most. 

There was nothing she could do that could melt away the pain in the moment, but she hoped it would work out in the end. 

She’d seen her angel in such pain for the past few years and could barely stand it anymore. 

**\--------/**

Mina found Dahyun and Chaeyoung cuddled up together on the benches outside the school building. They looked adorable together and Mina tried to hide the pain in her chest. 

Mina sat next to them and held onto Chaeyoung’s hand when she noticed the tear streaks that had run down her face. She rubbed her thumb in a comforting way that seemed to calm Chaeyoung’s breathing down.

They all sat in silence. Leaning on each other until the lunch dismissal bell sounded throughout the schoolyard. 

Mina held strongly onto Chaeyoung’s hand all the way until they sat in their seats for class. When Mina tried to let go, Chaeyoung held onto it tighter. Mina nodded, “You were there for me when I needed it, so hold my hand as long as you need to.” 

Chaeyoung listened to Mina’s words and held her hand all the way until class ended. Luckily, all angels were ambidextrous, so she had no problems writing with her left hand as Mina held her right. 

Mina gave Chaeyoung a hug before they departed to their own separate classes. 

**\----—-/**

The next day Mina continued to try to ignore Tzuyu even though she looked even more attractive today than she had previously. Mina took dedicated notes and didn’t look in Tzuyu’s direction.

At lunch, Chaeyoung and Dahyun were still hesitant to sit at Mina’s lunch table, but Mina and her friends encouraged them to join. Mina held tightly onto Chaeyoung’s hand and didn’t let it go. Chaeyoung tried to calm her own nerves as she ate her food, and ignored the person directly in front of her. 

Jeongyeon had her arm wrapped around Momo as they introduced themselves to Chaeyoung, “Maybe Dahyun was right… I thought we were going to have to search harder for Mina’s next girlfriend.” 

Mina mumbled under her breath, “...Or boyfriend.” Sana ate some chips and noted sarcastically, “Yeah, how dare you erase bisexuality. Mina’s unfortunate interest in men shouldn’t be ignored!” 

Nayeon laughed, “You’re bisexual, too, weirdo…” Sana looked around and whispered, “Don’t let my girlfriend hear that. It’s a secret. She might start getting jealous of those ‘m*n’” Jihyo burst out laughing and wrapped Sana’s arms around herself tighter, “I’m literally sitting on your lap, and can hear everything, but go off. And I’ll never be jealous of any man as long as you keep doing to me what you did last night.”

Momo coughed up her burger, “Honestly, you two are disgusting and need Jesus.”

Jihyo and Sana laughed, “What? She just gave me a foot massage last night.”

Sana nodded, “And then I slept over and we…” Jihyo put her hand over Sana’s mouth and didn’t let her continue. 

Everyone at the table laughed and shook their heads. 

Tzuyu tried to find a way to push a little bit, even though she was being ignored. She pushed her plate of food over to Mina and tried to get her to eat more. “You haven’t eaten much today. Have some of my food.” Mina shook her head, “I’m vegan anyway. Don’t really want a hamburger, and I’m not that hungry. I don’t want to be gluttonous or anything.”

Tzuyu gave a fake smile and a nod. Of course you don’t want to be gluttonous. Ugh, do I actually have to try with this assignment? I was hoping it would be easy.

Chaeyoung wanted to high-five Mina for not indulging in overeating, but she wasn’t going to reveal herself to this group of people any time soon. 


	3. Mina's Addiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to stop being sad... eventually... maybe

**“Is everybody ready for the heavenly winter dance coming up? Grab yourself a date and learn some new dance moves, but let’s leave room for Jesus. You have two weeks before the big event!”**

Tzuyu smirked at how this could be her chance to get closer to Mina, “Do you have a date yet?” Mina looked up from her colorful notes, “Hmm?” Tzuyu gave a bright smile, “Do you have a date for the dance?” Mina mumbled, “Oh no, not yet. I might just go with Dahyun or Nayeon or Chaeyoung. I don’t know yet.”

Tzuyu nodded. So her obstacles started with Dahyun, who Mina could have had a crush on since childhood, but Tzuyu wasn’t sure yet. Nayeon who seemed to want Mina, but it wasn’t truly reciprocated. And finally Chaeyoung, Tzuyu didn’t know what to make of their relationship yet, but she had to get to the bottom of it. 

Tzuyu didn’t have to be the object of Mina’s lust infatuation, but she definitely had to get back on Mina’s good side.

After class Tzuyu pulled Mina to the side of the hallway, “Sorry, but did I do something wrong? I feel like you’re ignoring me and I don’t know why.” Mina pushed her own hair back away from her face, “You are too attractive…” Tzuyu gave a small laugh, “I’m sorry, what?”

Mina checked the time on her phone, “Can you skip your next class?” Tzuyu quickly nodded, “Yeah, yeah.” Mina sent Sana a text asking to borrow her car before pulling Tzuyu by the arm and out of the school building.

Mina drove to a hiking trail that she liked to walk alone and parked the car on a hill that overlooked a small part of the town.

Mina sighed before pulling out the keys and looking at Tzuyu, “Can I trust you with this information? Only Dahyun knows small parts of it, so you can't talk about it, okay?” Tzuyu nodded and waited for Mina to talk.

“A year ago, I wasn’t at school for around two months. I told everyone that I had to stay at my grandparents’ house to secure my inheritance and make sure that they wrote me in their will, but that was a lie.” 

Tzuyu waited for Mina to continue. Mina looked out the window at the town below her, “I was admitted into a rehab for sexual addiction. I hurt a lot of people with my behavior and hurt myself in the process.” 

Tzuyu looked at Mina, “It surely can’t be that bad.” 

Mina chuckled, “I got a man arrested when I was 14, I seduced multiple teachers, I ruined my neighbors’ marriage, and I almost broke up my entire friend group with my recklessness.”

Tzuyu scoffed, “Most of those people were adults. You weren’t at fault.”

Mina nodded, “I wasn’t the only one at fault, sure, but that doesn’t mean that I didn’t have a serious addiction. Even though I’ve been through rehab and am still in therapy, there are still people that I have hurt who have no idea.” A tear fell down Mina’s face.

Tzuyu felt pain in her heart for the first time. She wanted to wipe the tears from Mina’s face and kiss the pain away. Tzuyu didn’t care that the Devil had sent her there on a task at that moment. She just wanted Mina to feel better.

“And so I’m too attractive…?”, Tzuyu asked. Mina sighed, “That reckless rush feeling comes back when I look at you. It’s probably the same feeling a gambling addict gets when they see a slot machine. I try to keep my lustful thoughts to a minimum, but you’re dangerous.”

Tzuyu pushed her hair back, “Well, I know that.” Mina laughed, “You’re almost as bad as Nayeon.” 

Tzuyu looked around before sucking in some air, “If you don’t mind, what happened with your friend group?” 

Mina wanted to run away just to avoid this conversation, “Oh, it’s a helluva long ass story. Nayeon had a long crush on Sana and I, but we never saw her in that way. When Sana and Jihyo started dating, Nayeon spiraled, and anytime I saw her she was drunk. Jeongyeon tried to help her, but nothing seemed to work. One day both Nayeon and I were drunk and high, and we slept together. We kept sleeping together for months which kept her sober, but I also knew that Dahyun had had a crush on her since at least middle school. I felt like saving one best friend outweighed hurting another.”

Tzuyu tried rationalizing it the best way she could, “That doesn’t seem like the worst thing ever.”

Mina nodded, “Yeah, we’re not there yet. I ended things with Nayeon pretty harshly and basically told her to stay away from me and that she was worthless. Then we all found out that Momo and Jeongyeon had been dating for like three weeks. Instead of congratulating them like a good friend would, I went to Momo’s house and tormented and shamed her into having sex with me that night. So, in conclusion, I was the worst friend on the planet of the Earth. The next day, I talked to my therapist and they told my parents that I should go to rehab, and get away from everything for a while. I don’t even know how my friends coped with all the destruction I caused, and at this point, I’m too afraid to ask.”

Tzuyu nodded and all she could add was, “Oh wow.”

Mina sighed, “Yeah… Anyway, we should probably head back to school.”

Tzuyu didn’t want this anymore. She wanted to go back to Hell and sit close to a firey pit and ignore everything she had just heard. Why did she feel sick to her stomach? Demons didn’t care for anything and they cared for humans even less. 

Tzuyu vowed that even though it was against the Devil’s orders, that she would go easy on Mina. She seemed to have gone through enough.

They went to their classes which only had fifteen minutes left before it was over. Lunch began shortly after they arrived.

At the lunch table, Tzuyu sat far away from Mina and ate relatively quietly. 

Mina held onto Chaeyoung’s hand again. After being asked where she was in their second class, she almost broke down into tears. Chaeyoung didn’t ask again. She just continually fed Mina her carrot sticks until Mina lied and said she was full. 

Chaeyoung walked herself and Mina to their class early so they could talk alone, “Is everything okay?” Mina shook her head, “Absolutely not.” Chaeyoung nodded in understanding and left a quick peck on Mina’s cheek. Mina gave a soft smile, “One day I’ll be able to tell you everything.” Chaeyoung shook her head, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to… just be kind to yourself.”

Mina thanked Chaeyoung. Even if they had just met, it felt like Chaeyoung had always been there for her, in the good and bad times. 

Mina asked Chae if she wanted to hang out after school and they both agreed to watch movies at Mina’s house. 

\-----

At the end of the day, Mina asked Chaeyoung if she wanted to walk or ride in Sana’s car, and Chae opted for walking.

They didn’t release their held hands for the long thirty-minute walk until Mina stood in front of her home gate. 

“You live here?” Chaeyoung stared up at the electronic iron fence before her. “There’s just woods here.” Mina nodded, “Yeah, we have to ride like 400 meters on a golf cart to get to the house. I hope that isn’t a problem.”

Chaeyoung shook her head fiercely. God really wasn’t lying when she said she was rich.

Mina drove to her front door and was greeted by her doorman and butler. Chaeyoung stared at the enormous house before her and couldn’t believe that humans could live this luxuriously. The butler asked, “Will you two be staying in the west wing or the east wing for today?” Mina rolled her eyes, “We’re just going to be in the movie theater. Charles, I already asked you not to be so formal and rigid around my friends.” 

Charles nodded, “Yes ma’am. I’m sorry.” Mina pulled Chaeyoung inside, “And stop calling me ma’am, you’re older than me. It feels weird.” Charles yelled, “Yes, Mina.”

Chaeyoung laughed, “You just have your own movie theater?” Mina nodded, “Oh, right. I’m used to my friends coming here often… Did you want to watch it somewhere else?”

“No no, I was only asking.”

When they made it to the theater in the basement, Mina started the popcorn machine. “So what movie do you want to watch?” 

Chaeyoung shrugged her shoulders and took in the professional-looking home theater. Mina laughed, “My dad is kind of a movie buff, so he went all out with this place, but name any movie and we’ll watch it.” 

Chaeyoung thought for a second, “Have you seen Edward Scissorhands?” Mina shook her head, “Nope, but I heard it’s pretty good.”

They got comfortable in the recliners and grabbed popcorn for themselves. Mina showed Chaeyoung a few features of the chair like heat and massage in case she wanted them, but Chaeyoung declined. 

Two movies later and they had both fallen asleep. Mina stretched and slowly shook Chaeyoung awake. “Hey, I’m gonna call you an Uber to your house okay?” Chaeyoung shook her head in a daze, “It’s okay, I have my wing--” Chaeyoung immediately stopped talking and tried to save herself, but Mina was quicker.

“I knew you were gorgeous enough to be an angel. I’ve seen your pretty wings since day one.” Chaeyoung chuckled a little, but also wanted this conversation to end even with all the compliments that melted her heart.

“I’ll get your Uber. Just tell me your address. It’s late, your parents are probably worried.”

Chaeyoung nodded and told Mina the address she had been using. Maybe she’s not as greedy as reported. Mina put her phone down, “The Uber should be here in ten minutes. Just pay me back whenever.”

Chaeyoung nodded. Okay, is that really greedy, though… She’s just asking me to pay what I owe her.

“I’m just kidding, Chae. Don’t worry about it. Now let’s head upstairs, so the driver isn’t angry.”

Before Chaeyoung left, she placed a quick kiss on Mina’s lips which had them both smiling, “I’ll see you tomorrow. Have good dreams.”


	4. Tzuyu's Mental Hell

**Hell**

The Devil’s voice shook his cave as he spoke to JYP, “What does Tzuyu think she’s doing? Is she just giving up entirely because Mina struggled a little last year?”

JYP remained silent.

The Devil screamed, “All humans struggle! Then they mess up and end up here. That is the whole point! Go back to Earth and speak some sense into her, or I’m going to send those that collect demon hearts.”

JYP nodded and prepared his short trip to Earth.

**\----------/**

He met with up Tzuyu, “The Devil doesn’t want you to go soft on her. You’ve been here for a week and accomplished nothing. You have a 2-month time limit, but you can complete it much quicker if you actually try.”

Tzuyu kicked some rocks that went flying until they hit a stop sign 20 meters away, “I don’t want to try. Mina has fought a hard life already and she’s barely eighteen.” 

JYP sighed, “I’m trying to save your life here. He’s planning on sending “The Eaters”"

Tzuyu sighed, “So he’s going to kill me if I don’t do this?”

JYP nodded. 

Tzuyu sighed and nodded, “Fine, tell him it will get done.” Her heart ached the more she thought about it. She couldn’t tell if it was from her impending death or the guilt she felt.

**\--------/**

  
  


Tzuyu thought to herself before school. Sloth and gluttony. Not hard sins for humans to achieve. Those should be insanely easy.

She sat next to Mina and was still getting the semi-silent treatment, but Tzuyu was at least getting academic answers out of her today. 

Chaeyoung showed up outside of their class to walk Mina to class. At least the lust might be easy, Tzuyu thought.

Tzuyu watched as Jeongyeon beat up her girlfriend softly in the hallways, “You’re the most beautiful dummy I’ve ever seen… which is why I love you.” 

She looked around and saw Sana and Jihyo cuddling together until they were pulled apart by a priest. 

Tzuyu was about to completely ruin Mina’s partly peaceful life and only to save her own. Demons thrived on selfishness, but something just didn’t feel right. Her eyes started to water until a teacher yelled at her to get to class.

Tzuyu shook her head and blinked and eventually, she was at lunch again. 

Nayeon laid her head on Tzuyu’s shoulder while they ate. Chaeyoung and Mina were doing the same, but Chaeyoung was occasionally leaving little kisses on Mina’s cheek. 

Jeongyeon and Dahyun stared at the two with amusement. Before anyone could say anything, Chaeyoung gave Mina a peck on the lips and returned her head to Mina’s shoulder. “You look so cute today,” Chaeyoung whispered.

Dahyun opened her mouth to say something, but couldn’t find the words. 

Sana looked at the rest of the table in confusion, “Umm… are you two dating or…” 

Mina and Chaeyoung both shook their heads as Chaeyoung was fed a granola bar.

Sana still looked as confused and lost as everyone else, “You two just kissed in our cafeteria filled with priests, and you’re not even dating?”

Chaeyoung spoke up, “Nope. I just like kissing her. And I think she likes kissing me, too.” Mina nodded. Chaeyoung smiled brightly, “Yep, we’re just friends who kiss.” 

Momo looked at them both, “But you’re - You know what sure. If that’s what you both want to call it, I’ll respect it.”

Mina smiled, “Thank you, Momoring.”

Everyone agreed with Momo to just respect whatever Mina and Chaeyoung were doing. 

Nayeon had crept her hand onto Tzuyu’s thigh right above her knee, “Maybe we should be friends that kiss, too.” Nayeon wiggled her eyebrows when Tzuyu looked at her face.

Tzuyu shrugged with indifference, “Maybe we should. You want to hang out after school?” Nayeon nodded emphatically, “Yes, definitely!” Ugh, Tzuyu thought, I’m probably going to die anyway… might as well have fun while I can.

Dahyun rolled her eyes, but kept her thoughts to herself. She ate her fry with discontent, “Tzuyu, are you busy this weekend?” She shook her head, “Great! We’re going to a movie and dinner together.” Tzuyu nodded as Nayeon rolled her eyes and removed her hand from her “kissing partner’s” thigh. 

“Excuse me, Daisy, but Tzuyu and I have a date already.” Dahyun slammed her water bottle down which sent water flying everywhere, “My name is Dahyun! How hard is it for you to get it through your thick skull?”

Nayeon threw up her hands in defense, “Okay, sorry Dahyun. I’ll remember next time. No need to get so angry.” 

Dahyun stood up to yell some more, but the bell rang. Chaeyoung and Mina pulled her away from the lunchroom as quick as possible. 

Dahyun rolled her eyes more when they got to their class. “I’m so tired of it. Why can’t my heart and brain just forget about her?” 

Mina stroked Dahyun’s back to try to comfort her.

“How about we go out for milkshakes? You love when we do that.” 

Dahyun nodded and agreed.

**\----------/**

Mina invited everyone in her friend group to get milkshakes except Tzuyu and Nayeon who she suspected were having a decent time on their date. 

Jeongyeon, Sana, Momo, and Jihyo all arrived in Sana’s car while Mina had her butler drive her, Chaeyoung, and Dahyun. 

This milkshake place had been Dahyun’s favorite since she was ten. 

Jihyo sat next to Dahyun and wrapped her arm around Dahyun’s shoulders. “I want to apologize for Nayeon’s behavior. She doesn’t mean to be malicious. She’s just weird.”

Dahyun nodded, “I understand. I just wish she could remember my name. I’m not asking her to fall in love with me or anything.” 

Jihyo nodded and sighed. Jeongyeon held Dahyun’s hand, “I know we’re not as close as you and Mina, but I know it must be hard for you to feel this way. We can’t excuse what Nayeon has done, but she has been through a lot.”

Dahyun nodded, “And I just want what’s best for her.” 

They drank their milkshakes without any more talk of Nayeon. They joked around and all had a good time with each other. 

**\----------/**

The two had their date, as Nayeon would describe it, yet Tzuyu wouldn’t agree. Nayeon took them to an indoor arcade; complete with a carousel and numerous games.

Nayeon asked Tzuyu to try to win a stuffed bunny for her. Tzuyu shrugged and barely tried, but was still able to win. 

Nayeon kissed Tzuyu’s cheek when she was handed the plushie. 

The ground started to shake beneath them. Tzuyu suddenly felt dizzy and she couldn’t stand anymore. She looked at Nayeon and noticed she was frozen in place. 

Tzuyu saw a black fog surround her as she started to lose her breath, “The Devil sends a message.” She heard circling in her head. 

An Eater with red eyes, black skin, and a burning hot touch appeared before Tzuyu. Tzuyu backed away as much as possible and shook her head with ferocity.

The Eater touched Tzuyu’s cheek and she felt her skin burn and felt the ash fall into the palm of her hand.

Other voices danced around her head. She recognized a few, but couldn’t pinpoint them, “It’s time to stop messing with these other mortals.” “You have an important task to accomplish.” “Stop playing around, Tzuyu.”

Tzuyu yelled, but she couldn’t even hear her own thoughts anymore. A high-pitched scream sounded in her own ears, “Pride, Greed, Lust, Sloth, Envy, Wrath, Gluttony!” She shook her head more trying to get it to stop. Tears were flowing down her cheeks and she felt like she had lost all control.

The Eater who stood before her turned into three Eaters, then five. “Don’t forget the Devil owns you.” With that, Tzuyu felt an immeasurable amount of pain rip through her arm. Burning, stabbing, aching. It felt like it went on forever. 

Tzuyu looked down at her arm and it was gone. It was now in the mouth of one of the Eaters. She could still feel pain in all of the nerves in her arm as she watched it get torn apart and devoured by the four other Eaters.

Screams echoed in her ears. She didn’t know if they were the voices from before or her own screams as the pain continued in a cycle of ripped nerves that could never be killed off. 

Tzuyu was shaking with her eyes closed and Nayeon suddenly had her wrapped in a hug. “Tzuyu, you were screaming like someone was murdering you… are… are you okay?”

Tzuyu looked down at her arm and noticed that it was still there. She could still move and control it, but there was now a burning red mark left as a reminder. 

Nayeon noticed Tzuyu looking at her arm and went to touch it. Tzuyu screamed in agony again as the pain she had experienced was being repeated. Nayeon took her finger away and noticed that the edge of her finger had turned black like it was burnt even though she felt no pain.

“Don’t touch my arm ever again,” Tzuyu said through gritted teeth. Nayeon nodded and tried to help Tzuyu stand, but Tzuyu pushed her to the ground. 

Tzuyu ran as fast as she could in such agony before she was away from people and could bring out her wings to fly. 


	5. Envy of the Sloth

Tzuyu didn’t show up at school for the rest of the week. Nayeon told the rest of the girls what had happened at the arcade, and how Tzuyu had freaked out completely before running away.

Mina made sure to text her every night to make sure she was okay, but no answer was received. 

Mina asked Chaeyoung for advice and was told to just leave Tzuyu alone for the time being. It was the first time in their short relationship that Chaeyoung gave terrible advice.

Mina ignored Chaeyoung’s advice and continued to try to get into contact with Tzuyu whenever she could.

On Friday afternoon, Mina finally got a text.

**Tzuyu: **Come hang out with me at a spa resort this weekend :)

**Mina**: Are you okay? You haven’t texted me in like four days.

**Tzuyu:** Yeah, I’m fine now. Just told the school I had some medical emergency. But now I want to relax, so come to the spa with me.

**Mina:** I was going to hang out with Chaengyoungie this weekend, and I have a lot of work to do on top of that.

**Tzuyu: **Chaeyoung has been with you all week :( And I’ll make sure you get your work done.

**Mina:** I’ll ask Chaeyoung if we can reschedule and try to get my parents on board with this idea. Where is this resort anyway?

**Tzuyu: **Those things aren’t important. Just trust me.

Mina didn’t know where Tzuyu was taking her, but she had a slightly bad feeling about it. She also felt a rush of adventure that she couldn’t help but to enjoy.

She asked Chaeyoung if they could hang out later in the week, but omitted the part where she would be with Tzuyu. 

Tzuyu pulled up outside the school building on a motorcycle and pulled out a helmet for Mina. Mina felt an exciting jolt shuttle threw her stomach as she thought of the danger that came with the motorcycle. 

She gave a chaste peck to Chaeyoung’s lips before running to meet Tzuyu. Chaeyoung was about to object, but Mina was already out of her line of sight. 

Mina hopped on behind Tzuyu and wrapped her arms around her, “I thought you were somewhere dying, but you were just buying yourself a motorcycle.” Tzuyu smirked in response. 

They drove to Mina’s house to pick up her bag that she asked her butler to pack in a hurry. She wrote her parents a quick note and joined Tzuyu back on her bike. “So are you going to tell me where we’re going now?”

Tzuyu shook her head as the wind whipped through her hair. Mina pressed her head against Tzuyu’s back as they rode through the streets.

Mina took in the greenery around them and felt both a sense of calm and a rush of anticipation. 

After twenty minutes on the road, Mina recognized where they were. She was pretty familiar with the place. Tzuyu parked in front of a luxurious hotel that Mina’s grandparents always stayed in when they came to visit. 

Tzuyu hopped off the bike and grabbed their bags from the motorcycle’s “trunk”, “I wanted to go to the beach to relax, but it’s too cold for that now. So the next best thing is indoor pools and to get a massage. I just didn’t want to go alone, though.”

Tzuyu checked in at the front desk and they received their room keys before heading upstairs to their penthouse suite.

“The penthouse? My grandparents don’t even stay here that often. You must have really needed the relaxation.” Tzuyu wholeheartedly agreed and flopped herself on the king-sized bed. 

Mina looked down at Tzuyu and joined her to rest on the bed. “I have three essays due on Monday. And instead, I’m here with you.” 

Tzuyu turned to face Mina, “I mean, I said you could finish your homework.” Mina smiled and stared at the ceiling, “I left it all at home. I didn’t want that kind of stress this weekend. Plus, you make me feel reckless.”

Tzuyu propped her elbow up and looked at Mina’s face more clearly, “Maybe you should be more reckless sometimes.” Mina finally turned to face Tzuyu.

“I think that I’ve been reckless enough for a lifetime.” Tzuyu moved her finger to trace Mina’s lips, “But as long as you aren’t hurting anyone how bad can it be.” 

Tzuyu felt the level of pain from days ago back on her arm. She winced and tried to hide her groan. Mina pulled herself up, “Are you okay?” All Tzuyu could do was nod and rush herself into the bathroom.

She tore her shirt sleeve to pieces in a rage. The redness on her arm shined brightly as a dark black line appeared deeply into her skin. She groaned in pain through gritted teeth. 

A more faint grey line etched itself beneath the dark black line spelling out the words, “**sloth**.” Tzuyu figured that it was a reminder from the Devil himself for her to continue on her path. 

One down, six to go. She thought.

The word disappeared, but the black line remained. She hoped the Devil was at least mildly pleased with her work. 

Tzuyu returned to the bedroom as if nothing had happened, but Mina still looked panic-stricken.

Tzuyu chuckled to try to reassure her, “I’m fine. Just stomach pains. Anyway, relaxation time. Pool?”

Mina hesitantly nodded and picked herself off the bed. 

They both got their bathing suits out of their bags and ventured down to the pool.

Tzuyu turned to Mina as they stood in the elevator, “I was supposed to have a date with Dahyun. Do you think she’ll be mad at me?”

Mina shook her head as the elevator doors opened and an old man walked in, “I don’t think so. We all thought that you might be in the hospital or something even worse, so I think she’s okay with it. And she also might have just wanted a date to get on Nayeon’s nerves, but I’m not sure.”

They both walked out as the elevator dinged on the ground floor. “Good, I really like that cutie. Nayeon, on the other hand, is really…”

“Weird.”

“Weird, yeah.”

They both laughed in agreement as they unlocked the door to the heated pool. 

They got changed fairly quickly and Mina tried to stop herself from admiring Tzuyu’s body over and over and over again, but she failed every time. Tzuyu, on the other hand, was taking every glimpse of Mina and committing it to memory before they dipped their toes into the pool. 

The pool felt like Heaven as Mina felt all the aches in her joints immediately disappear. She swam around Tzuyu in a circle with the grace and ease of an Olympic athlete. “You’re really beautiful, Myoui.” Mina hummed and flipped herself on to her back to float smoothly. 

Tzuyu joined her as they lay in silence staring at the ceiling. Tzuyu wanted this. This weird human life of confusion and uncertainty, but barely any consequences. She wanted Mina to be hers. Not just for a day or two, but to be able to be in the comfortable silence like this forever. 

But she knew she had a mission. A dumb mission that barely had any real effect on anything except her own life on the line. She sighed and closed her eyes as she felt Mina’s hands find hers and interlace together. 

After what felt like hours of them holding hands, Mina began to swim laps back and forth and Tzuyu watched her at the edge of the pool. She couldn’t keep up with her even if she wanted to. Mina swam to Tzuyu and relaxed against the edge. “What? Do you not swim?” Tzuyu smiled, “I would rather watch you swim like a swan than to join.” 

Mina wrapped her arms around Tzuyu in a close hug, “What if we swam like this? Would you join me now?” Tzuyu peered down at Mina’s lips that were too close for her brain to function correctly, “Uh uh yeah.” 

Mina smirked as her own eyes drifted to Tzuyu’s lips. Tzuyu cleared her throat, “You’re just friends with Chaeyoung, right?” Mina hummed and nodded slowly, “Yeah something like that.” Tzuyu pulled Mina closer into her with care, “So she probably wouldn’t be mad if I…” Mina didn’t let her finish as she pressed her lips against Tzuyu’s in a sort of rush. 

Tzuyu smiled against Mina’s lips as she wrapped her arms around Mina’s neck. Mina tried to hold them both up as long as she could, but it wasn’t long before their chins were dipping deeper and deeper into the water. Tzuyu pulled herself back from Mina as she laughed. 

Mina pulled herself out of the pool and wrapped herself in a towel. She offered her hand to Tzuyu as she pulled her out of the water and handed her a towel. 

They both quickly headed up the elevator like they had an understood agreement, but they didn’t dare to touch each other. Tzuyu tapped her foot as the elevator moved up to the penthouse much too slowly for her liking. 

They finally arrived at their hotel room and Tzuyu fumbled with the room key for far too long. Mina threw her towel somewhere out of the way when they finally were in the room and Tzuyu did the same. 

Mina eyed Tzuyu from head to toe from across the room. The crazy rush feeling was back, but she tried her hardest to push it away. 

“Tzuyu, your body is amazing. Your waist proportions are like insane.” 

Tzuyu posed in front of her in a dramatic way, “Really? I guess I look good.” 

“And you’re so tall. Ughh, I wish I had your height and your body. I would kill to be that tall.” 

Tzuyu took a step closer, “Really? And what else?”

Mina smiled, “And I wish I had your hair.”

Envy… Tzuyu didn’t think it was going to be this easy. Maybe she could pull off lust too. Hopefully, she could knock down three of these annoying sins in one night. 

“Anything else?”, Tzuyu smirked and took another daring step closer.

“And your weird ears.” She said with a laugh.

“And…” Tzuyu was able to pull Mina in at this point, but she chose not to.

Mina took the final step that was keeping them apart. “And your lips.”

Tzuyu felt like she could finally breathe after the pool as she pressed her lips against Mina’s. 

Tzuyu took it slow for them, but also knew how important this was for herself. 

She navigated them back towards the bed as Mina found her hands in Tzuyu’s hair and on Tzuyu’s waist and grabbing Tzuyu’s butt.

Mina breathed hard and tried to gather the strength to not do this. She controlled a soft moan from making its way out of her mouth as Tzuyu moved to kiss her neck. She breathed again as she felt so tempted to make the wrong decision. 

Tzuyu moved back up to Mina’s lips until Mina’s phone went off and Mina went to quickly grab it.

Mina thanked God or whoever had just messaged her as she read the text. 

**Chaeyoung:** Minari, how are you? You left in such a hurry earlier.

**Mina: **Oh yeah, Tzuyu just invited me to go to a spa.

**Chaeyoung:** I feel wrong saying this, but be careful around Tzuyu, okay?

**Mina: **Will do, Chaengie. And I promise to make this weekend up to you.

Tzuyu wrapped her arms around Mina in a back hug, and went back to kissing her neck, but Mina didn’t seem as affected this time. 

Mina gritted her teeth and pulled herself out of Tzuyu’s reach, “You know I can’t do this.” Tzuyu moved backward and looked at Mina. She shook her head and looked down in false shame, “Yeah, I’m sorry. I just got ahead of myself.”

Mina smiled and turned the tv on as she grabbed some clothes to wear, “It’s okay, Tzuyu. We were both probably not in control of our thoughts, hehe.” Mina moved to the bathroom to change. 

Tzuyu smiled, but every part of her wanted to punch a wall. 

If only her phone was on silent, I could have gotten rid of one more deadly sin and made love to her. Love? No nope no no no nope. I can’t love Mina. This is just an important project, and that is all.

Tzuyu was going to find out whoever just ruined this moment for her and cause them pain. 

While Mina was changing, Tzuyu’s second dark black line appeared on her skin. Great, she thought, now I have to forever start wearing long sleeve shirts.

Two down, five to go.

Mina got settled in bed while Tzuyu changed in front of her. She tried to focus on the tv, but her eyes kept drifting over to where Tzuyu stood.

They fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms after watching a few episodes of a TV show.

**\----------**

The next morning Mina woke up first to a sleeping and snoring Tzuyu. Mina watched her for several minutes with a smile before her eyes started to become heavy and she was back asleep.

Tzuyu stretched her body when she woke up and immediately went to grab the room service list. 

“Mina mina mina, how do you like your eggs? And do you want sausage or bacon?”

Mina groaned from the bed, “...vegan.”

Tzuyu nodded as she remembered, “Right, so a fruit bowl? Toast maybe?”

Mina still didn’t want to move from the big bed, “Yeah, that’s fine.”

Tzuyu browsed the menu in search of anything that could be considered vegan before she ordered enough food for five people. 

With the smell of food, making its way to her nose, Mina’s eyes slowly opened. 

Two carts were in front of her, one filled with meat and waffles, and another filled with fruit and pastries. Tzuyu smiled, “I might have gone overboard. But dig in. We don’t want this food to go to waste.”

Mina pushed herself off of the bed and made her way to the food. 

After twenty minutes of stuffing their faces with food, Mina pushed herself away from the food. “I’m so stuffed. I couldn’t eat any more if I tried.” 

Tzuyu pouted, “But we have so much food left… Just a little more. You didn’t even touch the pineapple and strawberries.” 

Mina sighed, “Ugh, you’re right… I’m sure I can eat just a little more.” She ate in small bites, but finished a lot of it.

Tzuyu silently rejoiced as she continued eating and felt an additional line mark itself on her skin. Gluttony was so easy to achieve. 

Three down, four to go.

**\--------**

They spent the rest of their Saturday together getting pampered with couple massages and a hot sauna. 

Mina was dropped off at her house late that night, and was mildly questioned by her parents. She told them the truth about her relaxing with a friend, and they seemed satisfied with her answer. 

The next day, she still had no motivation to do any of her homework, and barely accomplished anything over her stress-free weekend.

  



	6. Winter Dance

At lunch that Monday, everyone was discussing the winter dance that would happen on Saturday. Everyone already knew what they were wearing, but Nayeon still didn’t know who her date would be.

Mina wanted to suggest Dahyun, but she chose to keep her mouth shut. Tzuyu walked up with a smile on her face carrying her food. Nayeon matched the smile and commented before Tzuyu made it to the table, “Maybe I can bring Tzuyu.” 

Chaeyoung had her arm wrapped around Mina as Tzuyu walked up and sat on the other side. 

Tzuyu nudged Mina’s shoulder a little and Mina turned to look at her. Tzuyu left a quick peck on Mina’s lips before unwrapping her food and beginning to eat. 

Everyone stopped what they were doing except for Tzuyu who seemed to be oblivious of the attention. Mina checked Chaeyoung’s reaction first before looking around at the rest of the table. At first, Chaeyoung grabbed a hold of Mina’s shoulder tightly in a protective way, but she quickly shook her head and shrugged. 

Momo was the first to speak up, “So, what is going on with you three? Is this how the young people are dating nowadays?”

They all spoke up in unison, “We’re not dating!”

Nayeon smiled and showed her bunny teeth, “If you aren’t dating, then I can still go with Tzuyu to the dance, right?”

Mina shrugged and continued eating while Tzuyu gave Mina half of her bread. Chaeyoung ate her apple as she smiled at the both of them. Nayeon looked between the three of them at how domestic and natural it looked. 

Jihyo smiled, “This seems very much like dating for you three to not be dating.”

Nayeon had to try and tease Mina a little about this, “Exactly! So if I were to make out with Chaeyoung, that would be fine?” Mina gritted her teeth and felt Chaeyoung tense up next to her. Nayeon continued, “Or if I were to kiss Tzuyu at the dance, that would be okay?” Tzuyu stopped moving and looked at Mina’s reaction. 

Mina didn’t say anything and just continued to eat silently.

“Maybe it’s better if the three of us just go to the dance together… now that I think about it,” Mina said quietly.

Nayeon sighed, “I guess I’ll have to find someone else to ask, then. Dahyun, do you have a date?”

Dahyun shook her head, “I think I’m just gonna go alone, though.”

Nayeon groaned, “Mina gets two beautiful girlfriends and I get none, zero, nada, zilch. This is the worst! Dahyun, you have to at least let me drive you, so neither of us have to ride with any of these couples. Please, I’m begging you.”

Dahyun agreed half-heartedly and hoped the car rides wouldn’t be a complete disaster. 

**\----------**

**The Winter Dance**

Nayeon pulled into Dahyun’s driveway and walked to the front door. She was greeted by Dahyun’s parents and had a quick conversation with them before she saw Dahyun coming down the stairs.

Dahyun was wearing a white cropped dress that helped to accent her hips. Nayeon shook her head and couldn’t believe that she had ignored her over pettiness. At that moment, she regretted every time she called Dahyun a different name and pretended to have never met her.

Nayeon wore a short black dress that made Dahyun not regret having her unrequited crush for so long. Even if she could never call Nayeon hers, she still appreciated getting to admire the stunning beauty that she was.

Nayeon pulled out a corsage and placed it softly on Dahyun’s wrist before they took photos together as Dahyun’s mom instructed.

The car ride to their school wasn’t bad at all and Nayeon mostly complained about her pet dog getting a girlfriend before she even had one, which made Dahyun laugh uncontrollably. 

Nayeon ran to open Dahyun’s door once they had parked and Dahyun quickly thanked her. They walked into the gymnasium together, but after five minutes, Dahyun had managed to leave Nayeon alone on the dance floor. 

Nayeon walked around the balloon-filled dance hall greeting her acquaintances and friends, but mostly trying to find her best friends. 

Finally, she found Mina, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu getting punch together and she felt happy seeing them. “Have you seen Jeongmi and Sahyo yet?” Mina shook her head, “We just got here. They’re probably trying to be fashionably late or something weird like that.”

Nayeon poured herself a drink, “Dahyun keeps avoiding me I think.” Tzuyu scoffed, “Well, you just started getting her name right after so many years.” Nayeon sighed, “Yeah, I know. Mina, can I dance with Tzuyu for a bit? I promise to be decent. I know she’s your girl.”

“She’s not -” Nayeon grabbed Tzuyu’s arm, “If you deny that you’re dating both Chaeyoung and Tzuyu one more time, I will slap you.” Mina rolled her eyes and shooed them away to the dance floor and said that she would try to find the other two couples. 

Nayeon tried to get Tzuyu to loosen up on the dance floor which took a lot of convincing, but eventually she got the hang of it. “Do you know if there’s any way I can make it up to Dahyun?” Tzuyu chuckled, “What, do you have a little crush on her now?” Nayeon didn’t say anything and continued dancing. “She was just really funny on the ride over here… and in that dress… I can’t believe I was ignoring her this whole time.” 

Tzuyu nodded, “Yeah, kind of what Jeongyeon meant when she said your girlfriend was right in front of you… And how come you keep falling for your best friends?” 

Nayeon shrugged, “They’re all hot. It is mentally draining, though. Maybe I should get crushes on strangers like… like normal people, Ughhh.”

Tzuyu exhaled, “Yeah, you can never be like the normal people.” Nayeon nodded, “Right! I totally agree.”

Mina popped up on the dance floor and asked to steal Tzuyu away as she danced with both her and Chaeyoung. Nayeon found Jeongyeon eating at a small table and went to talk to her. 

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu barely talked, but they tolerated each other for Mina’s sake. Mina talked to both of them in the past to make sure they were all okay and they seemed happy enough with the situation. Mina happily danced in the middle of them no matter if other people thought that this was weird. 

Tzuyu started to slowly pull Mina away from Chaeyoung and leave little kisses on her chin, then her cheek. Chaeyoung put her body in between Mina and Tzuyu to Tzuyu’s disappointment. Mina looked at both of them and noticed that Tzuyu looked like she was about to snap. Mina pulled on both of their arms and looked between them, “Come on, let’s just dance. Where is this anger coming from?”

Chaeyoung really couldn’t understand herself… Was she jealous of Tzuyu? Jealous of Mina? 

Chaeyoung left in a huff which just left Mina and Tzuyu confused on the dance floor. Mina shook her head, “I’ll go talk to her.” Tzuyu pulled her back, “No, let me. I probably know how she’s feeling. Go talk with your friends.” Mina listened to Tzuyu and went to sit with Nayeon and Jeongyeon.

Tzuyu caught up with Chaeyoung outside the gym leaning against some lockers. “What is your problem? You said you were okay with this earlier this week!” 

“I am okay with this! But not with what you’re doing to Mina.” 

Tzuyu scoffed, “I’m not doing anything. We both like her. That’s it.”

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, “I know you’re a demon, Tzuyu. You can drop the little innocent act.” 

Tzuyu pushed Chaeyoung against a locker with her elbow at her throat. A shock radiated through Tzuyu’s arm and echoed through the rest of her body. Chaeyoung felt the same thing, but anticipated it. Tzuyu snarled, “Who told you that?” Chaeyoung raised her eyebrows trying to say “Come on…” with her eyes.

Tzuyu laughed, “You’re the angel? No wonder every time Mina’s with you she’s immune to my charms. This makes so much sense.” Chaeyoung gave a fake smile and nod and pointed at her neck to try to get released. 

Tzuyu shook her head and released the pressure. She took her arm from Chaeyoung’s neck to let her breathe. “Sorry. But since you’re the angel sent to protect her, you know I have a job to do. I am forced to tempt Mina.” Chaeyoung nodded, “I know. I also have a job to do and it keeps the decent humans safe and out of Hell. So go easy on her! I really care about her.”

Tzuyu scoffed, “And you don’t think I do? I’m almost willing to die for her. I care about her with every part of me.”

Chaeyoung pushed her hair back, “Okay… you care about her. I care about her. Good to know we’re on the same page here.”

Tzuyu turned to leave, “Yeah, great… An angel and demon falling for a human. Super great. Aren’t you excited to see how much God loves our little trio?”

Chaeyoung grabbed Tzuyu’s arm, “But... do you really not remember me?”

Tzuyu turned back with confusion on her face. “I don’t…” 

Chaeyoung sighed and ran a soft hand down Tzuyu’s cheek, “You don’t remember what we built together, Tzu? You, me, our farm?” Tzuyu flinched at first, but looking into Chaeyoung’s eyes like that felt like home. 

Tzuyu searched Chaeyoung’s eyes for answers. Why did everything feel familiar in Chaeyoung’s embrace? This all felt too natural.

Chaeyoung nodded, “I thought you were dead this whole time. I thought I was the one that killed you. So maybe you died and came back without all your memories… or your memories with me in them at least… Whatever. It doesn’t matter now. I’m going to head back in now.”

Chaeyoung walked away and left Tzuyu to process what she had just said.

Tzuyu’s brain continued to repeat the scene that had just unfolded before her. She wondered why her heart skipped when she was that close to Chaeyoung.

After minutes of pondering and drawing a blank, she headed back inside the dance and looked for Mina and her friends. 

Tzuyu found everyone eating cake and decided to join.

\----------

Once the night was over, they all went back to Mina’s house for the night and a few of them had some drinks. 

Tzuyu was cuddled up on Mina’s lap and Chaeyoung had her head relaxed on Mina’s shoulder and had wrapped her arm around her waist. Mina hoped that that meant the two had officially made up and everything was fine between the three of them. 

The rest of the friend group reminisced about meeting each other and how their lives were changed just by meeting and becoming best friends.

Chaeyoung’s eyes closed with a smile on her face and she was the first to pass out for the night before they were all knocked out around Mina’s big room. 

\---------

Nayeon woke up around three in the morning to get a drink of water and raid Mina’s pantry. She heard someone playing the piano with light fluttering notes that gave off a sad tone. She stood in the doorway and watched as the piano was gently played and the pianist quietly hummed along.

“Why does it sound so melancholic?” The pianist was startled and quickly stopped playing, “Sorry, Nayeon. Was it too loud? Did I wake you? I just couldn’t sleep.” Nayeon shook her head and walked into the room with her glass of water and tangerines. “Just woke up to get myself some water.”

Nayeon handed Dahyun a tangerine and they ate together in silence. Nayeon wanted to apologize for all the years that she had been so terrible, but she didn’t know how to start.

“What song were you playing? It had happier notes, but such a sad tone.”

Dahyun gave a sad smile, “I wrote it a couple years ago about a girl I thought I loved. It used to be played joyfully, but now I can’t hear or play it the same way. You sing well, don’t you?”

Nayeon nodded, “Fairly decent.” Dahyun gave a small smile, “That’s probably the first time I heard you be modest. If I teach you the lyrics, will you sing along with me playing?”

Nayeon sang the song perfectly just as Dahyun had imagined she would. She took a deep breath as she played with all her heart.

Nayeon stopped Dahyun from finishing the last line by grabbing a hold of her hands, “I’m really sorry, Dahyun. I was terrible to you for no reason.”

Nayeon stood up, “I was so possessive of Sana and Mina that it just affected everyone. I truly convinced myself that Jihyo stole Sana from me even though she never liked me like that. I thought you were trying to  steal Mina when you started to join more and more into the group.”

Dahyun looked up from her piano and tried to take in the information, “So, you’ve always known who I am?”

Nayeon nodded, “I’ve known you since you were pulling Mina’s pigtails because she wouldn’t give you her trading cards when we were seven. I thought it was a funny joke, in the beginning, to pretend to not know you since I would only see you once every two months.” Nayeon sighed, “But then I started to get jealous of you and I just ignored you, so I’m sorry.” 

Dahyun stood up and faced Nayeon, “Do you not know how much that hurt? Don’t you know why I kept hanging out with Mina more and more over the past three years?” 

Nayeon shook her head, “I don’t really know why…”

Dahyun sighed, “I had a crush on you. For so long. Mina thought that hanging out with you guys could push us together, but it obviously didn’t work out that way.” 

Nayeon scrunched her eyebrows and tried to wrap her head around it, “Did everyone know?” Dahyun nodded. Nayeon was baffled that she had ignored the beauty before her, “For how long?” Dahyun laughed, “It’s really stupid… It started in middle school and got stronger three years ago. I tried talking to you, but you were always focused on Sana and Mina that I gave up trying.”

Nayeon grabbed Dahyun’s hands, “I’m really sorry. I feel so awful about how I treated you. I was so selfish.” Dahyun shrugged, “You could have never known… I definitely was never going to tell you.” Nayeon wrapped her arms around Dahyun in a hug, “So, do you accept my apology? Are we good now?” Dahyun nodded. 

Nayeon smiled, “Good. Let’s head back up and get some more sleep.” 


End file.
